Enchanted
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Porque era como el más poderoso encanto el que tú lanzaste en mi, tus ojos, tu sonrisas, todo de ti hace que me sintiera como en un sueño del cual jamás quisiera despertar... simplemente no sabía que era ese sentimiento cálido... y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que quizás es amor.
1. The way I loved you

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, AU.

 **Notas:** Este fic es para Smoking Crow por ganar el reto: "Février, le mois de l'amour" lo hice lo mejor que pude y espero que te guste, me divertí escribiéndolo y bueno son cinco capítulos creo. Por cierto a cualquiera que lea este fic ponga las canciones que están de título para sentir los feels. Esto es un prólogo raro.

 **Aclaraciones:** N, Touko, Bianca, y Cheren tienen 16 en este capítulo y Touya tiene 10 tiernos años. Ubicado en el año 2010 al 2016.

 **Pareja** : IsshuShipping.

 **Beta:** Cotton Blue

"It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you"

Taylor Swift

* * *

 _ **The way I Loved you**_

* * *

Touko estaba arreglando o más bien limpiando el comedor y la sala, debía tener todo perfecto, si bien era un trabajo grupal, era la primera vez que _él_ iba a su casa; por primera vez agradecía que la _bruja_ de Lengua diera un trabajo en grupo y si bien ella usualmente acababa haciendo los trabajos de ese tipo con sus dos mejores amigos —Bianca y Cheren— no pudo evitar reír cual puberta enamorada cuando cierto chico le preguntó si podía estar con ellos en ese trabajo.

 _Natural_ , así se llamaba él, su nombre era extraño… como todo él, cabellos verdes, ojos azul grisáceo, pero a la vez tan misterioso, guapo y simplemente tan _él._ Si bien lo conoció hace poco ya que el chico se había transferido recientemente a ese colegio, ya había _hablado_ con él un par de veces, ya que desde el primer día que lo conoció quedó flechada, era un amor a primera vista, por eso quería causar una buena impresión, y la daría más ya que su madre no estaría _molestando._ Aún recordaba la primera vez que Cheren llegó a la casa y le preguntó si eran novios y demás… quizás lo único que estaría algo fuera de lugar sería…

— Rayos, volví a perder— dijo molesto un niño de cabellos castaños que estaba sentado en el sofá, con un mando de una consola en una mano y la otra llena de queso de nachos ya que eso estaba comiendo mientras jugaba.

 _Touya_ , su único problema en toda la vida, no es que fuera malvada con el chico, eran hermanos, pero era un tanto fastidioso, se metía donde no lo llamaban, además de que siempre estaba sucio o tenía un montón de comida encima de él, si _Natural_ veía a ese niño así de seguro pensaría que podía ser ella igual a su hermano, suficiente tenía con compartir una variada gama de rasgos genéticos y tener nombres parecidos —ni hablar de llevar la misma sangre—. Touko le quitó el mando de la consola al chico sin importarle lo que éste dijera.

— ¡Hey, estoy jugando!— le reclamó molesto, a veces no entendía a su hermana, la mayoría del tiempo era soportable o al menos no le _torturaba_ quitándole su diversión.

— No me importa, vendrán unos amigos a hacer una tarea y…

— ¿Vendrán Bianca y Cheren?— inquirió entusiasmado ya que usualmente los amigos de su hermana eran mejores que ella —por no decir que los preferiría a ellos de hermanos que a Touko—.

La chica no sabía si responder o no, pero luego recordaba que el chico amaba jugar ese juego con Cheren y a veces —intentar— hacer galletas con Bianca… así que tal vez podía usar eso a su favor—. Sí, así es…

— ¡Yey!— gritó el pequeño emocionado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Pero no podrás jugar con ellos si no te bañas primero…

— Pero me bañé ayer— se excusó el chico.

— Oh, es una lástima entonces…— el chico al escuchar esto fue corriendo a su habitación la cual quedaba en el segundo piso, Touko sonrió ya que era obvio que el chico se iría a bañar, ahora sólo debía planear cómo hacer para que Touya no _molestara_ a Natural ya que eso podía restarle puntos a la larga y… rayos, sí estaba actuando como puberta en busca de novio, aunque no se culpaba, Natural era perfecto. Él es sensible, increíble, dice lo que piensa, y demás cosas que lo hacía un candidato perfecto…

La chica se quedó pensando en el dueño de ese nombre, fantaseando con él, simplemente no podía contenerse, nunca se había sentido tan atraída a alguien en su vida, ¿qué tendría el chico que le atraía? Y de no ser porque al fin llamaron al timbre de la casa, ella hubiera seguido pensando en el chico. La chica salió a ver quién era y al ver a Bianca y Cheren sólo logró abrazarlos ya que ese era su saludo, desde que se conocieron en el colegio en el parvulario se volvieron amigos y quién diría que su amistad duraría hasta ahora.

— ¿Ya vino?— preguntó su mejor amiga mientras entraban, ambos sabían que la chica tenía un enorme enamoramiento sobre el chico de cabellos verdes; cosa que a Bianca le emocionaba aunque tuviera que guardar ese secreto sólo para ellos tres, Cheren por otro lado no le emocionaba para nada la idea —porque quizás en secreto siempre pensó que Touko se enamoraría de él pero debía admitirlo era un enamoramiento de niños el que tuvieron y no había forma de que alguien como él lograra conquistar a alguien tan bella—.

— Aún no, pero no ha de tardar, quedamos que sería a las tres de la tarde— comentó Touko para luego sacar su teléfono y ver la hora, según este eran las tres con diecisiete minutos… ¿Iría a venir?

Mientras Touko pensaba en ellos, Bianca empezó a sacar su libro de texto, y en él buscar el tema que debían presentar para dentro de cuatro días. Cheren sacó su laptop de la mochila para empezar a investigar, porque si dejaba que lo hiciera Touko de seguro haría algo tan vergonzoso como sacar la información de la Wikipedia y para ser precisos ni siquiera quitaba los hipervínculos.

Cheren empezó a investigar, mientras Bianca por su parte resumía y pasaba los temas al chico, Touko por otro lado zapateaba lentamente mientras se debatía en si llamar al chico o no, ya que no estaba seguro si es que lo olvidó o no recordaba la dirección, y ninguno de los tres notó cuando Touya bajó de su habitación ya arreglado si es que se le podía decir así, ya que su cabello aún estaba algo mojado y desordenado como siempre y la ropa que llevaba le quedaba un poco grande.

Touya sólo pudo notar cómo Cheren y Bianca trabajaban mientras Touko empezaba a marcar un número para llamarle a alguien, supuso el niño que era a su madre ya que siempre debía avisarle de que pasaba cuando ambos se quedaban solos. Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y como notó que estaban ocupados los tres decidió ir él, caminó hacia la puerta y luego recordó que primero debía preguntar quién era antes de abrir—. ¿Quién es?— preguntó con la voz más _imponente_ que tenía.

— Uh, hola, buenas tardes— empezó la voz de un adolescente el cual Touya en su vida había escuchado—. ¿Aquí vive Touko? Soy un compañero de ella, venía a hacer un trabajo.

Touya entendía que de seguro era un nuevo amigo de Touko, así que quitó el seguro de la puerta para luego abrirla.

Del otro lado donde estaba parado el niño, estaba un chico algo _raro_ desde el punto de vista de Touya, era un chico incluso más alto que Cheren, cabello verde muy largo… parecía una chica usándolo así…

— Oh, Touko nunca mencionó que tenía un hermanito pequeño— dijo el adolescente viéndolo directo a los ojos, Touya lo desafió con la mirada por usar la palabra pequeño, no lo era… sólo aún no crecía, puede que un día lo hiciera, pero el adolescente sólo le sonrió ya que no pudo ver malicia en la mirada del niño, y lo peor de todo le revolvió el cabello al chico, Touya lo iba a matar de seguro, no era un perro para que le hicieran eso.

El chico empezó a caminar dentro de la casa, sentía que eso era de alguna manera falta de respeto pero no podía hacer otra cosa dado a que el chico pequeño dudaba que dijera algo contra eso. El menor frunció el ceño al ver cómo ni siquiera pedía permiso para pasar pero no sabía cómo detener a tremendo gigante.

Touko estaba en el comedor esperando que la llamara entrara, porque le tiraba al mismo mensaje, y ella ya se había preocupado porque Natural no había llegado, sin enterarse que el chico ya la había visto en el comedor y decidió ir hacia donde estaban sus tres compañeros.

Touko no conseguía que contestara y dejó algo molesta el teléfono en la mesa, si no le contestaba ahora, nunca lo haría. Y fue ahí cuando volteó para la puerta porque escuchó que su hermano fue a abrir… y ahí estaba él.

— Perdón por la tardanza, tuve unos inconvenientes con la dirección— fue lo que soltó, Touko parecía avergonzada ya que pensó que simplemente no llegaría pero ahí estaba—. Por cierto nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano tan adorable— mencionó el chico recordando a Touya.

"¿Adorable? ¿Hablamos del mismo Touya?" la chica agradeció tener el suficiente autocontrol para no decirlo y vio cómo Touya parecía molesto llegando al comedor, tenía las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido… y fue ahí donde supo que Natural le diría algo como "pequeño", cosa que a Touya le molestaba aunque era la verdad.

Natural tomó asiento para empezar a trabajar mientras Touya seguía intentándolo matar con la mirada. Touko decidió ignorar el berrinche de su hermano y también la tardanza de Natural, para así ponerse a trabajar en el proyecto. Touya observaba al chico en un intento desesperado de matarlo con la mirada… o jalarle ese ridículo cabello y hacerlo sufrir…

Mas nunca se imaginó que justo él volteaba para verlo directo a los ojos, de nuevo ahí estaba ese inusual color que nunca había visto, el mayor le sonrió suavemente al niño—. ¿Cómo te llamas?— Touya en toda su vida esperó una pregunta así, y a él qué le importaba su nombre para empezar… y de no ser que justo su hermana veía expectativa desde atrás —con una obvia mirada de "si dices algo feo te irá mal"— no tuvo otra que tragarse su orgullo y responder.

— M-Me llamo Touya— respondió de una manera cordial y lenta.

— Es un lindo nombre Touya, me llamo Natural espero que podamos ser amigos como lo soy con tu hermana.

Touya le iba a responder que nunca sería amigo de alguien tan monstruoso como él, ni hablar de ser amigo de alguien que le dijo adorable pero sobretodo jamás sería amigo de alguien con ojos tan extraños porque le recordaba a las historias de las criaturas sobrenaturales y simplemente no se arriesgaría a menos que tuviera ajo y una estaca de madera, pero de nuevo la mirada de su hermana fue suficiente para que controlara su boca y simplemente asintiera. Mantendría vigilado al chico de cerca, su hermana podría volverse un vampiro un día de estos —aunque no le importaría matarla con la estaca—.

— ¿Y en qué grado estás?— intentó seguir la conversación Natural, siempre le habían encantado los niños, no por algo antes quería ser maestro de no ser por su _amado_ padre, simplemente eran adorables, y Touya era ejemplo de eso.

— Estoy en cuarto primaria— respondió de manera cortante sin interesarle mucho.

— ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

Touya sólo suspiró, era la primera vez que un compañero —no Bianca ni Cheren— le hablaban tanto, usualmente ellos se sumergían en sus cosas y fin, este chico era de lo más raro que había—. Uh, jugar videojuegos, también jugar pelota aunque Cheren es malo, y también me gusta cocinar…

— Vaya, sí que te diviertes haciendo muchas cosas—. Bianca sólo rió porque Touya era un niño muy activo, Cheren suspiró por lo de la pelota, ese niño a veces hablaba más de la cuenta, y Touko por otra parte no sabía cómo sentirse, Touya acaparaba la atención del chico por completo y… ugh, de nuevo lo diría; el único problema de ese día sería —y siempre lo sería— Touya, su insufrible hermano menor.


	2. Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, AU.

 **Notas:** Este fic es para Smoking Crow por ganar el reto: "Février, le mois de l'amour". Por cierto, a cualquiera que lea este fic ponga las canciones que están de título para sentir los feels.

 **Aclaraciones:** N, Touko, Bianca, y Cheren tienen 18 en este capítulo y Touya tiene 12 tiernos años. Ubicado en el año 2010 al 2016.

 **Pareja** : IsshuShipping.

 **Beta:** Cotton Blue

* * *

"We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and flashback started"

Taylor Swift

* * *

 _ **Love Story**_

* * *

Touya sonrió suavemente, era sábado así que no tendría nada más que hacer que estar en cama o salir a jugar. Aunque bueno, sus amigos no eran los más amigables y lo aprendió a la mala manera. Así que decidió quedarse en cama de no ser porque empezaron a llamar a la puerta, y fue ahí donde recordó que los sábados se convertían en algo así como el esclavo de la casa. No le molestaría ayudar a su madre, si estuviera para empezar, ya que ella trabajaba los fines de semanas por doble jornada; así que básicamente mientras Touko se divertía o hablaba por teléfono, él debía limpiar o su hermana amenazaba de contarle a su madre de sus malas calificaciones en lenguaje, cosa que a larga no le convenía al chico dado a que debía mantener cierto punteo para que en Navidad le compraran lo que quisieran…

Así que salió con pereza de su cuarto directo a la sala y dado a que esta era la habitación más grande de toda la casa, decidía empezar por ahí sus labores; barrer, trapear y limpiar, era un horror pasar la mañana así y lo peor del caso es que Touko aún no se levantaría hasta dentro de cuatro horas o más, así que sólo debía sufrir… Empezó perezosamente ya con escoba en mano a barrer, primero bajó aquellos sofás para luego pasar al centro de la habitación. Tardó aproximadamente cuarenta minutos para acabar de sacar la basura de la sala y apenas acabó fue por el trapeador… odiaba limpiar, odiaba a Touko, odiaba sus notas.

Fue directo a la puerta, dejando el trapeador en el suelo cuando escuchó que llamaban al timbre de la casa. ¿Quién sería tan temprano?

Abrió la puerta para ver quién era ya que ni tiempo de preguntar le daba y su sorpresa fue ver a ese _chico_ , no es que le desagradara tanto Natural, lo había aprendido a tolerar en esos dos años que llevaba yendo a su casa —y también lo soportaba más desde el día que logró jalarle el cabello y hacerlo parecer un accidente— pero eso no le quitaba lo extraño, para empezar no comía carne porque era… no recordaba la palabra, pero decía que era para proteger a los animales y tampoco tenía teléfono moderno, decía que hacían daño y ni hablar que no le gustaban los videojuegos. Touya le vio fijamente sin decir nada, volteó y se encamino directo a la sala para tomar el trapeador y seguir con la limpieza, con suerte ael chico entendía la indirecta que no le importaba él.

Natural sólo lo vio curioso, no sabía por qué el pequeño se encontraba limpiando la casa sin ayuda —y lo deducía por no ver a Touko por ahí—, el chico ya había aprendido que Touya era un niño… muy interesante y sabía que por alguna razón no lo soportaba, no se necesitaba ser genio para saberlo. — ¿Y dónde está tu hermana? —le inquirió luego de unos minutos de silencio en donde se había quedado pensando acerca de lo anterior.

El chico no le dirigió la mirada y continuó con su trabajo como si nada, ya casi acababa de pasar el trapeador. — Durmiendo, ella suele dormir hasta tarde —contestó a sabiendas que su hermana se moría desde hace tiempo por el chico.

Natural asintió suavemente aunque el menor ni lo notó. — Iba a invitarla a ver una película, tenía las entradas para ver "Los Vengadores" pero bueno…

…Touya se quedó absorto, ¿desde cuándo el chico que parecía hippie sabía de ir a un cine a ver una película que no era documental de Discovery Channel? — porque ya lo había hecho la noche que su _amada_ hermana le invitó a ver una película en la casa y él llevó un documental acerca de osos—, sentía tanta rabia, él quería ver esa película pero no podía dado a que era de clasificación para mayores de cierta edad y un adulto debía acompañarlo, su madre simplemente le dijo que no porque era muy violenta. En momentos como esos envidiaba a su hermana bastante.

Natural se quedó viendo cómo el chico parecía aburrirse y por un momento muy fugaz por su mente pasó que el chico quizás quisiera ver la película —que siendo sinceros no le atraía pero sabía que a Touko sí— así que para qué desperdiciar las entradas si bien podían ir él y Touya, bueno sí es que aceptaba. — ¿No quieres ver la película? —inquirió sin moverse de donde estaba.

Touya casi soltaba la escoba. Escuchó bien, Natural lo estaba invitando a ver la película que había esperado desde que vio el tráiler de la misma, obviamente no podía aceptar porque le faltaba mucho que limpiar de la casa… y su hermana acabaría diciéndole a su madre, a menos que… Eso era, tuvo el mejor plan del mundo y era simple, conseguir volverse el amigo de Natural, así tendría influencia sobre él y por ende sobre su enamorada hermana, ella por fin recibiría su merecido. — Me encantaría ir, Natural —dijo emocionado y de manera sincera ya que moría por ver la película.

Natural no supo que decir, conociendo al chico se esperó una negativa o algo cortante, no eso, pero asintió, al parecer el chico también amaba las películas de acción como su hermana —o al menos eso le había comentado Cheren—. Touya fue a dejar los artículos de limpieza en menos de un minuto para luego regresar, no supo qué decir cuando vio al chico parado todavía ahí en el umbral de la puerta y supuso que si debía ser su amigo para vengarse de su hermana, debía ser más amable con el chico, en serio la propuesta que le hizo el chico definitivamente le caía como del cielo.

Natural simplemente suspiró, el chico le agradaba porque siempre fue más fácil comunicarse con los más pequeños y hablarles por ejemplo de animales y cosas así, los chicos de su edad se interesaban en temas que él consideraba barbaros y ni hablar de que eran sucios varios de sus temas pero luego estaba Touya, un chico que era algo complicado por no decir otras palabras, ya que el chico como tal era muy vivaz pero parecía que no pudo establecer esa confianza y sabía que principalmente era por ser _raro_ , no culpaba al chico pero ahora ahí tenía la oportunidad para que él ya no le odiara así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Salieron ambos de la casa, Touya definitivamente nunca se esperó que Natural tuviera un automóvil, no era modelo del año y poco sabía él de autos pero sabía que no era tan anticuado. Se subió al auto sin pedir una invitación al asiento del copiloto mientras el adolescente se sentaba para arrancar el automóvil y empezar a manejar camino al cine—. No sabía que tenías carro —mencionó Touya intentando hacer conversación y no quedarse enfrascado en un silencio incómodo.

— Regalo de mi padre por la mayoría de edad, sé que contaminan mucho así que trato de usarlo poco, pero dudo que sea apropiado llevar a alguien al cine caminando —contestó mientras acomodaba el retrovisor para ver que no hubiera peligro y así pasarse al otro carril. Touya con eso entendió que sí iba a invitar a su hermana a una cita, aunque no sabía por qué a una película de acción si la chica las odiaba. No hubo mucha plática en el auto, era un simple silencio incómodo el que ambos sintieron, tal vez no fue la mejor idea ya que el problema es que casi no hablaban y eso no se solucionaría con algo tan trivial como una película.

Cuando llegaron, Touya se bajó del carro deseando nunca haber aceptado esa invitación, y Natural sólo suspiró suavemente, al menos habían intercambiado más palabras que en anteriores veces. Ambos se dirigieron al cine sin decir ni una sola palabra, Natural lo vio de reojo ya que se podía perder o algo. Entraron al lugar y Natural observó que había mucha gente haciendo fila para comprar entradas, agradecía tenerlas —aunque las tuvo que pedir a su padre quien tenía unos contactos para conseguirlas—.

La película ya iba a empezar así que fueron a la respectiva sala, Touya se volvió a emocionar cuando entró en aquel lugar con la pantalla gigante mientras olvidaba con quien iba, tal vez en el fondo se lo agradecía.

* * *

Ya camino de regreso a la casa del chico, se sentía el ambiente menos incómodo, quizás porque Touya seguía emocionado por la película…— Gracias, Natural —dijo sinceramente mientras pasaban ya por las ultimas calles antes de llegar a la casa del chico, Natural sólo sonrió ante ese pequeño gesto si bien era poco, para él fue algo muy puro y sincero. Esperaba que su relación pudiera seguir mejorando.

El chico se bajó del auto cuando llegaron a su destino y se despidió con un simple gesto de la mano, entró a la casa con las llaves que había sacado antes de la casa ya que lo más seguro es que su hermana siguiera durmiendo. No le molestó hacer ese día las tareas domésticas, ya que a largo plazo su plan funcionaria y Touko tendría que hacer todo eso.

* * *

Pasó aproximadamente un mes para que Touya se sintiera más cómodo hablando con Natural, seguía siendo raro pero lo sentía más soportable, aprovechaba cuando su hermana se arreglaba o cuando habían trabajos de grupo para acaparar la atención del chico de cabellos verdes, cosa que no era tan difícil ya que sólo bastaba un: "No entiendo mi tarea de matemáticas, ¿alguien me ayuda?" y antes de que Cheren dijera algo o incluso su hermana, Natural ya estaba a su lado; básicamente lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

Y así, poco a poco logró de pasar a ser una actuación forzosa para chantajear a su hermana a una verdadera amistad, no supo cuándo el chico raro se volvió su amigo, simplemente pasó como si nada y el mejor beneficio es que el chico llegara a veces a la casa sólo para verlo a él y no a su hermana, la cual terminó haciendo las tareas domésticas cuando Touya dijo un simple: "Touko, sabes que como soy amigo de Natural, tal vez puedo hacer que me diga qué chica le gusta". Eso fue suficiente para que ella fuera la que se encargara de las cosas que debía hacer.

Y así paso casi todo un año, Touya por fin dejó de ser algo así como el esclavo para ser simplemente él, un chico que ya casi cumpliría trece años…

La primera persona en desearle feliz cumpleaños esa vez no fue su madre, fue un texto del chico raro. Así que procedió a leerlo y saber que era…

 _Feliz cumpleaños, apenas pueda iré a tu casa con tu regalo._

 _Cuídate._

Fue un simple mensaje el que lo hizo sonreír tanto, no sabía cómo pensaba usarlo —bueno, lo usaba pero no de forma cruel como planeaba hacerlo—, quizás era cierto que maduró con la edad o simplemente empezó a verlo como un amigo y ya. Ese día lo pasó de muy buena manera, casi no hubo nada que no le gustara pero lo mejor definitivamente fue cuando Natural llegó en la noche, saludó a su madre y a su hermana, llevaba una caja con el típico papel de regalo y por si fuera poco también llevaba pastel —su favorito de fresas y crema—.

Fue un buen cumpleaños. El mejor hasta la fecha. Lo recordaría siempre.


	3. Mine

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, AU.

 **Notas:** Este fic es para Smoking Crow por ganar el reto: "Février, le mois de l'amour". Por cierto, a cualquiera que lea este fic, ponga las canciones que están de título para sentir los feels.

 **Aclaraciones:** N, Touko, Bianca, y Cheren tienen 20 en este capítulo y Touya tiene 14 tiernos años. Ubicado en el año 2014.

 **Pareja** : IsshuShipping.

 **Beta:** Cotton Blue

* * *

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

Taylor Swift

* * *

 _ **Mine**_

* * *

Nunca creyó divertirse tanto con un juego, en serio amaba los videojuegos. Lo hacían sentir en otra realidad, donde no tenía que escuchar las quejas de la insoportable de su hermana o hacer miles de tareas, era por así decirlo… lo que más amaba hacer, aunque a veces se aburría jugando solo, ya que a nadie le gustaba jugar con él: su hermana ponía miles de excusas y su madre más. A veces quisiera tener amigos de su edad pero simplemente no eran tan… _agradables_ y ni hablar que la última vez que invitó a un supuesto amigo a su casa, con el quien se había llevado bien, acabó hablando un montón de cosas de su hermana; él sabía que las hormonas hacían eso pero al menos disimularlo un poco, dejó de hablarle luego de eso, simplemente ningún hermano deja que se metan con su hermana por más odiosa que sea. Quizás por esas razones se llevaba mejor con los amigos de su hermana, además que por ser menor lo consentían, no era amor por interés, él quería a Bianca, Cheren y a Natural de manera sincera pero un dulce nunca está demás.

Era un día sábado, por lo que tenía el día libre para jugar en su habitación, ya que hace poco logró convencer a su madre de darle la antigua televisión de su cuarto para él, ya que ella compró una nueva. No era la mejor pero jugar en su cuarto era de lo más divertido, debido a que nadie le podía gritar que pusiera la novela —aún no entendía qué veía su hermana en esas cosas dramáticas, le parecían tontas—. Así que su fin de semana se reduciría a jugar con la consola, matar algunos soldados o correr algunas carreras. Las posibilidades con su nuevo _juguete_ eran infinitas… aunque de nuevo era aburrido jugar solo, se vio tentado a llamar al otro chico aunque dijera cosas obscenas de su hermana. Tomó el teléfono para llamarle, aunque de seguro luego lo mandaba muy lejos de no ser porque le entró una llamada de alguien y decidió contestar.

—Aló —respondiendo el teléfono que recién le había regalado su madre, así que lo más lógico que fuera alguien de la clase para preguntarle la tarea ya que eso era muy a menudo que pasara, creía que él sólo ponía atención y si lo hacía era porque si tenía buenas notas le daban una recompensa, los juegos eran caros así que no tenía otra opción.

—Touya, hola ¿cómo estás? —reconoció de inmediato la voz del otro chico y simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír. Era Natural, quien era lo que se podía decir su mejor amigo, ya que era quien más se acordaba de su existencia, Bianca y Cheren lo hacían también pero era obvio que preferían a su hermana y no los culpaba, la conocieron antes y ni siquiera tenía derecho de pelear por eso, pero _el raro_ era de alguna manera _suyo_ porque a veces iba a su casa a visitarlo o ayudarlo con la tarea ya que la mitad del tiempo no entendía biología y el mayor era muy bueno.

—Bien, ya sabes, lo de siempre, aburrido… —respondió al cuestionamiento, la cual provocó una suave risa en el receptor, simplemente Touya siempre se encontraba aburrido o al menos cuando le llamaba y sabía que era de alguna manera para manipularlo, no es que a él le molestara invitarlo al cine o que el chico lo invitara a jugar sus juego, pero sabía que Touya no se animaría directamente a pedirle algo, lo comprobó un día yendo a su casa con un helado favorito del menor, no le pidió hasta que le ofreció y agradecía que se lo hubiera dado antes de que empezara a derretirse, porque de seguro de no haberlo hecho habría acabado en el suelo.

Pensó un momento antes de invitarlo a salir a algún lado, el cine ya habían visto todas las películas de temporada, así que decidió llevarlo a un lugar más… _raro_ o como él le diría; un lugar más _natural_ —; ¿Crees que tu madre te dé permiso para venir conmigo a un lugar un poco alejado? Volveríamos en la noche —era una propuesta rara para el menor, pero no por ende le tentaba, sería una salida que duraría más de dos horas por obviedad y sabía que su madre no se opondría porque sabía que Natural era buen chico y le ayudaba en sus tareas y cosas así.

—No creo que se moleste —mencionó obviando el pedirle permiso.

No pudo evitar no reír suavemente ante lo que el menor respondió, era obvio que no preguntaría, sería más como una _fuga_ o una _escapada_ entre ellos dos—. ¿Seguro? —era un tono represivo el que usó el mayor para que Touya notara que debía avisar a su madre.

—Bueno, _madre,_ le preguntaré si me deja… por cierto ¿a dónde me quieres secuestrar? No me digas que me llevarás a algo de la PETA o de Green Peace —su tono era entre broma y a la vez con una suave nota de terror ya que sinceramente, Natural, podía llevarlo… _quizás ni lo iba a llevar y ahora para molestarlo lo haría._

Otra risa más de parte del chico de cabellos verdes se escuchó por el parlante del teléfono—. No, aún no, iremos cuando sea la campaña de "Salvemos a los pingüinos", no te preocupes, aún falta para eso, como unos meses. Pensaba que podíamos ir a un paseo al bosque fuera de la ciudad.

El castaño se quedó pensando un rato sobre si ir o no, ya que no era de ir a lugares así. Primero, porque le daba pereza caminar más de lo necesario; y segundo ,le daba algo de miedo encontrarse con animales salvajes desde que Natural le invitó a una reserva y… ahora que lo pensaba, el chico siempre le invitaba, esta vez sería diferente.

—¿Sigues ahí? —cuestionó al no escuchar nada e interrumpiendo al chico.

—Ah sí, N, quisieras venir tú a la casa, no es que _no me guste el bosque_ , sólo que sinceramente quiero que hagamos algo que no hemos hecho, ya sabes, estar en casa, ver una película o mejor aún, te puedo enseñar a ser menos _raro_ y enseñarte a jugar videojuegos — el mayor al escuchar esto, no pudo sentirse más contrariado ya por su tono era obvio que odiaba el bosque y el que usará el diminutivo que le puso significaba que le estaba rogando aunque el chico no admitiría eso ni muerto.

—De acuerdo.

—Espera… en serio… ¿en serio no quieres ir a uno de esos lugares que amas con tal de jugar videojuegos conmigo? —su tono era obviamente emocionado y no se creía eso, ya que Natural decía que no le gustaban porque los encontraba bastante aburridos.

— Sí, eres mi amigo y entiendo que quieras hacer algo que te guste, además te lo debo desde el accidente con el tucán…

— ¡No lo menciones o no te acompaño jamás a otro lado! —le grito colgando y sintiendo sus mejillas arder por lo que dijo el chico.

Respiró olvidándose de la mala pasada que tuvo con ese maldito pajarraco y se dispuso a pensar que podría jugar con N, le acababan de comprar _Mario Kart 8_ , así que optó por ese por la facilidad de los controles. Limpió un poco su habitación, ya que de seguro jugarían ahí porque por alguna razón Touko estaba molesta con Natural y no quería verlo.

Marcó, luego de ordenar la habitación al número de la pizza, ya que su amigo le invitaba a comer siempre. Esta vez le sorprendería aprovechando el dos por uno que había en la pizzería, por obvias cuestiones pidió una pizza vegetariana y una de cinco carnes, podía querer a N pero no compartía su gusto por la _comida de conejo._

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta y Touya fue a abrir, era el repartidor de las pizzas. Pagó por ambas y fue a dejarlas al comedor sin notar cómo llamaban a la puerta por segunda vez. Touko, quien estaba en el baño escuchó el llamado, hoy iba a salir con Bianca y Cheren así que tuvo que levantarse _un poco_ más temprano, supuso que eran ellos dos, nunca esperó verlo ahí a él…

Frente a ella en aquel umbral de la puerta principal, estaba _aquel_ chico con el cual había discutido, y al verlo sintió la sangre hervir como cuando le había dicho que no saldría con ella a una cita… peor aún, incluso le dijo que no podía verla más que una amiga; una amiga la cual había estado enamorado de él por cuatro largos años… simplemente le odiaba, le dio la espalda e ignoró sus disculpas, porque quién perdonaría a un chico que le dijo tanto y la ilusionó, ni siquiera quería volver a verlo y mucho menos esos ojos que harían a cualquiera suspirar, pero a ella no le causaban nada ahora más que rencor y odio.

El chico pasó de largo de ella, justo cuando vio a Touya en el comedor quien estaba comiendo, indiferente a la pelea ya que de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a eso ya que venían peleando desde hace un tiempo sólo porque, N, le había dicho que no quería una relación con ella. Sí que su hermana era dramática con el chico quien no tenía la culpa… además era obvio que estaba en sus días.

Touya le hizo una señal al chico para que se acercara y así se alejara, por ende, más de la chica ya que no quería que acabará como la última pelea donde la chica le recriminó que veía más a su hermano —o sea él— y nunca iba a verla a ella, incluso le dio una bofetada, el chico no dijo nada porque no le puso importancia ese día, pero era más que obvio que su tensión cada vez crecía aunque era más por parte de su hermana y sinceramente no la llegaba a entender que fue lo peor que le pudo hacer el chico o decirle, porque no se tragaba ese cuento que sólo porque le rechazó una cita.

Natural se acercó al chico y lo saludó con un abrazo haciendo que este olvidara en lo que pensaba e intentaba descifrar qué era lo que pasaba, mientras lo abrazaba sintió el olor de la fragancia que el chico usaba, cosa que le hizo gracia porque antes usaba de esas lociones naturistas como de manzanilla y ahora ya no se le notaba tanto que era del _campo_ ya que usaba cosas un poco más refinadas —eso y que el chico le regalaba lociones ya que no sabía qué darle a un chico de veinte años, quizás algún día lo sabría—. Le soltó pasado unos segundos ya que a veces Natural no entendía del espacio personal… de nuevo era _raro_ y mucho pero al menos ya no tanto.

Le sonrió suavemente e hizo una seña para irse a la habitación, decidió tomar ambas pizzas y dárselas al mayor para que le siguiera, quizás se aprovechaba mucho de él, pero no lo hacía de mala intensión, de serlo lo hubiera seguido usando como antes.

Al llegar a la habitación, el chico se sentó al borde de la cama todavía con las cajas de las pizzas en brazos y suspiró suavemente, Touya lo volteó a ver mientras cambiaba de disco y sintió pena por él, no sabía qué era pelearse así con alguien pero supuso que se sentía horrible, así que se acercó y le dio una palmaditas intentando darle ánimo, el mayor tan sólo sonrió—. Gracias, pero no te preocupes, sé que algún día encontrará a alguien— menciono. Sabía que era más que todo por ese enamoramiento o mejor dicho, capricho que tenia la chica, además quizás decirle lo que le dijo para no salir con ella o que la veía como una amiga no era lo mejor.

Le sonrió esta vez Touya al mayor, le gustaba saber que podía consolar un poco al mayor—. Bueno, comamos antes, dicen que la comida ayuda— dijo, aunque en realidad no era por el problema del mayor sino por el hecho de que tenía hambre—. Oh por cierto, pedí tu favorita, comida de conejo con queso— bromeó destapando una de las cajas y notó que era la de cinco carnes así que la apartó, si bien Natural era vegetariano no podía obligar al chico a dejar su _amada carne_ ya que sabía que el menor era como un pequeño tigre al acecho de su presa y más si era carne en pizza.

Touya empezó a comer mientras su amigo abría la caja, eran tan diferentes hasta para comer, el menor comía siempre ensuciándose y el otro intentaba comer lo más lento para no mancharse, aunque hubiera querido cubiertos para comer la pizza; pero considerando que el chico una vez se burló por eso decidió, no pedírselos ya que de seguro le apodaría conejo elegante o algo así, aunque no le molestaría para nada viniendo del chico. Por otra parte, el castaño dejó de comer un rato para ir a la cocina y traer algo de beber. Un vaso de agua para el chico…y de paso unos cubiertos y un plato ya que sabía que el señorito elegante estaba muriendo por dentro por comer con las manos.

Regresó casi en un pestañeo. le puso el plato en el regazo al chico junto con los cubiertos, el vaso de agua lo puso en el suelo junto con el suyo de gaseosa, Natural sólo rió suavemente, sí que el menor le había llegado a conocer bastante en esos años de amistad—. Gracias —puso esta vez un pedazo de la pizza en el plato y empezó a comer como si se tratara más de un platillo elegante que una pizza.

Y así pasó la tarde entre ellos dos, comiendo pizza y jugando videojuegos, o mejor dicho, Touya destruyendo a N en cada cosa posible dado que el chico no entendía para nada los controles y aunque el castaño le diera ventaja, no lograba nada del otro.

Al final, se hizo suficientemente tarde y ninguno de los dos lo notó, Touya se estaba divirtiendo con el otro ya que era un posibilidad que el otro ya no quisiera repetir, así que pasaban de un juego a otro hasta que el mayor notó la hora—. Touya, me debo ir ya— mencionó notando que era media hora pasada las diez.

—Ah, vamos, quédate otro rato —pidió el menor pausando el juego.

—Lo haría, pero ya debes ir a dormir tú, y yo también —mencionó el chico levantándose a punto de salir del lugar.

— Entonces durmamos juntos, ya sabes, de esas cosas que hacen las chicas, una pijamada— aunque su tono parecía neutral, por dentro estaba emocionado porque sería como acampar y siempre había querido acampar, aunque… sería dentro, bajo la seguridad de su casa y sobretodo sin tucanes, así que sería incluso mejor.

El mayor no pudo evitar reír suavemente, Touya era todo un caso—. Bueno, no veo la razón de que no pero ya debemos apagar esto, me duelen los ojos— dijo sinceramente ya que no estaba acostumbrado para nada a ver tanto tiempo un televisor, Touya rió y aceptó.

Luego de apagar el juego, tuvieron una plática banal que se reducía a cosas simples por parte de ambos, hasta que empezaron a tener sueño. Natural se quitó los zapatos y se iba a disponer a dormir en el piso—. No torpe, dormirás en la cama conmigo —mencionó el chico al ver cómo se acurrucaba y de nuevo mostraba su excentricidad.

— ¿No te molesta?

— ¿Debería?

— Touché —dijo el mayor subiendo a la cama, esperando no terminar molestando al menor quien fue al baño a cambiarse y ponerse un pijama.

Cuando salió, apago la luz y fue directo a la cama para acostarse del lado derecho dándole la espalda al mayor—. Duerme bien, _chico raro—_ fue su forma de decirle que descansara.

— Gracias y tú también duerme bien, pequeño.

Touya le golpeó con su codo, odiaba que le dijera pequeño, era de estatura normal, que él fuera un maldito titán no era su culpa para nada, así que luego de escuchar el _ouch_ del mayor, sonrió feliz de eso, a veces N terminaba siendo con quien se desquitaba un poco a base de golpes y jalones de cabello, era como se decía usualmente bullying con amor, definitivamente era su mejor amigo y era completamente suyo… al menos en esos momentos porque el joven universitario de seguro tenía miles de amigos o quizás una novia… quizás por eso Touko estaba molesta, porque el chico tenía una y nunca le contoó simplemente eso le hacía sentir un poco… ¿molesto? Porque algún día de seguro lo dejaría por irse con su novia o porque dejaría de interesarle un pequeño niño, no sabía por qué empezó a preguntarse eso… quizás era por la presencia del mayor.

Simplemente, no podía pensar en un mundo sin su amigo, no quería perderlo, quería que estuviera siempre ahí a la par de él. Sí, el chico podía tener novia y lo que sea pero no quería que lo apartaran de él… le ponía a la vez molesto y triste la idea el imaginar que cuando se graduara, N tuviera trabajo y una familia, lo apartaría de seguro; pensando todos esos escenarios con el joven cerca, hacían que su cabeza fuera como un torbellino de las peores cosas porque se llevaban seis años, algún día le tendría que dejarlo y solo así pudo darse cuenta, que quizás, solo tal vez había una posible razón para eso…

Quizás y solo tal vez, Natural le gusta…


	4. Enchanted

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, AU.

 **Notas:** Este fic es para Smoking Crow por ganar el reto: "Février, le mois de l'amour". Por cierto a cualquiera que lea este fic ponga las canciones que están de título para sentir los feels.

 **Aclaraciones:** N, Touko, Bianca, y Cheren tienen 21 en este capítulo y Touya tiene 15 tiernos años. Ubicado en el año 2015.

 **Pareja** : IsshuShipping.

 **Beta:** Cotton Blue

"This night is flawless don't you let it go."

* * *

 ** _Enchanted_**

* * *

Y ahí estaba de nuevo frente aquel chico que le volvía loco de alguna manera, aunque sabía que decir eso —o más bien pensarlo— era algo raro, quizás sólo lo idealizaba demasiado porque no sabía que tan buen... ¿novio? Sí, novio, sería Natural. Nada le aseguraba que fuera como en sus sueños donde todo era perfecto, sueños donde acababan en varias locaciones; siempre acababa con un dulce beso o con unos salvajes y apasionados, cosa que al recordar hacia que no pudiera verle la cara por obvias razones porque de hacerlo moriría de vergüenza. No era su culpa tener las hormonas tan alborotadas y odiaba eso porque a pese a veces soñar eso con ese idiota de ojos azules, nunca llegaba más allá de un beso, aunque también le aliviaba ya que sabía que no lo quería solo de esa manera.

Suspiró suavemente intentando no pensar en ello o acabaría un manojo de nervios frente al chico que ya le estaba viendo algo raro por no hablar, así que lo sonrió de manera tímida sin pensarlo.

El contrarió al ver aquella sonrisa, se calmó un poco ya que, Touya, a veces actuaba extraño o se quedaba viendo como si de un vacío fuera, no entendía qué era lo que tenía el chico aunque deducía que era la pubertad ya que luego de tanto tiempo de conocerlo lo vio un poco más alto —aunque a decir verdad no le imaginaba tan alto a la larga, solo fue como un estirón y ahora dejaba de ser talla extra pequeña a pequeña o quizás mediana—. Pensando que era eso, regresó su vista al plato de comida que tenía frente a él, había invitado al menor a comer a su casa y debía admitir que ese silencio le volvería loco, desde hace casi un año pasaban esos raros momentos donde el menor no decía nada y parecía desaparecer en lo que pensaba.

Touya siguió comiendo como si no supiera qué hacer, y así era ya que no podía concentrarse con N frente a él. Odiaba haberse enamorado de él, o sea no podía ser más trillado bien podría ser una comedia romántica, el típico chico que es homosexual rechazado socialmente que se enamora del chico que su hermana ama. Ah sí, ignorando que no sabía la orientación sexual del mayor lo hacía simplemente mejor. Definitivamente vendería su historia a los periódicos o a un novelista, harían una fortuna. A veces quisiera poder preguntarle al contrario acerca de su orientación pero sabía que eso solo le traería más problemas a la larga... aunque apostaba mucho a que era pansexual y no tenía razón más que era un vegano raro, al menos le había servido algo medianamente rico ya que seguía sin gustarle esa cosa blanca que a veces le ofrecía, tofu o algo así se llamaba.

Cuando acabó de comer y pensar, soltó un suave "gracias" mientras iba directo a la cocina a dejar el plato y meterlo al lavavajillas, ahora que recordaba amaba que el contrario le invitara a su casa era bastante cómoda y casi no debía hacer nada, habían varios sirvientes o mucamas que hacían todo dado a que el padre del mayor —o padrastro, no podía memorizar cómo le decía— era un accionista de las industrias Rocket, una compañía bastante afamada y por ende casi no estaba. Por eso no le gustaba estar ahí al de cabellos verdes porque se sentía solo y una vez se lo había confesado, ese día se vio tentado a decirle que se mudaría con él para que no se sintiera solo pero no tuvo el valor para hacer eso.

Regreso donde el otro y vio que ya iba a la cocina a dejar su plato también, le vio justo a los ojos y se arrepintió, no sabía cómo aquellos ojos tan misteriosos como el cielo podían hacerlo pensar que amaría despertar todos los días con esa vista. Se odiaba. Lo odiaba a él. Odiaba esos estúpidamente hermosos ojos. Pero odiaba sentirse como si tuviera un encanto; un encanto el cual le hacía sentir tan enamorado.

—¿Touya?— le llamó el mayor acercándose al ver su reacción de alejarse rápido cuando le vio a los ojos, a veces no lo entendía para nada.

—¿Si, señor Natural?— respondió al llamado sin verlo, cualquiera sospecharía de esa clase de comportamientos y estaba al tanto de eso pero N era un despistado a más no poder.

El contrario resopló con suavidad—. No soy un señor, que sea mayor no...

—Me llevas seis años, no seas infantil por un apodo— le interrumpió para acallarlo ya que también estaba ese lindo problema llamado edad ya que seguro le diría algo de lo que sentía si fuera un chico de su misma o no tan grande o pequeño. Porque sabía que Natural, le podría decir que era un niño y eso le dolería. Bueno cualquier clase de rechazo le dolería.

De nuevo le vio distante he ido—. Touya, concéntrate— volvió a decir el mayor pasando una mano frente a los ojos del chico el cual volvió en si con ese simple acto y pareció sonrojarse.

—Lo siento, me distraje...

—Como usualmente lo haces... ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí lo estoy pero tú nunca me crees— indicó mientras se cruzaba de brazos siendo este su clase de puchero favorito.

—Bueno, seguiré diciendo que la pubertad te dio tarde y duro— molestó revolviéndole los cabellos a lo que el otro bufó haciendo como si estaba molesto pero por dentro amaba la sensación de que el mayor fuera así de cariñoso, y era otra razón para no decirle ya que eso obviamente arruinaría su amistad, no podría vivir sin esos lindos gestos que hacían que su corazón se acelerara tan rápido. Simplemente no le diría porque no quería perderlo.

—No es cierto... bueno quizás sí pero al menos casi te alcanzo— mencionó mientras intentaba ver a donde le llegaba al chico relajándose y dejando de estar a la ofensiva ya que tenía razón el mayor todos esos cambios le estresaban demasiado y... seguía sin llegarle al mentón, solo al pecho del otro y bufó—. ¡Deja de crecer!— fue un grito como si recriminara algo importante y el mayor no pudo evitar reír. Touya, se sintió ofendido, no era su culpa que la genética le odiara y midiera un metro con sesenta y el contrario tuviera hormona del crecimiento integrada ya que estaba seguro que media unos treinta o cuarenta centímetros más.

Se retiró del lugar dejando a su amigo riendo un rato antes de que este lo alcanzara—. Lo siento es que a veces te vez tan adorable diciendo esas cosas— le contó de una manera tan sincera y sabía que no debía prestar demasiada atención a ese halago o acabaría tal cual tomate maduro así que desvió su atención—. N, se acerca tu cumpleaños, ¿no?— interrogó para evitar la atención por completo de su persona.

Le vio el contrario y no evito reír de nueva cuenta al ver lo que preguntaba ya que Touya rara vez olvidaba su cumpleaños, es más siempre esperaba a medianoche para saludarlo excepto el primer años de amigos porque se dormía temprano y ahora dudaba que siquiera dormía ya que tenía algunas ojeras de vez en cuando—. Sí, es la otra semana.

Al escuchar la respuesta que ya sabía sonrió nerviosamente ya que tenía todo listo para el cumpleaños del contrario, había encargado pastel y había ahorrado para su regalo, cosa que no haría por nadie. Solo por él. Natural.

Dios. Juraba que amaba que fuera tan despistado en el romance y no sospechara nada de lo que sentía porque de hacerlo…

Debía dejar de pensar en eso, de soñar despierto; de imaginar cosas que pasarían dejar de soñar con aquel primer beso o una boda. ¡¿Qué clase de chico sueña casarse con otro!? Uno no cuerdo, quería negarse que era un maldito homosexual y que apenas todos lo supieran seria el fin del mundo. No podía ser normal y fijarse en Bianca por ejemplo.

Su rostro era un poema demasiado complejo y de nuevo tuvo N que pasar su mano para hacerlo reaccionar. El chico a veces se iba por completo y parecía no reaccionar ante nada más que aquellos estímulos y…—. ¿Tienes sueño?— le preguntó el de orbes azules al menor tocando su frente y viendo a sus ojos ya que parecían llorosos. Estaba enfermo o quizás una alergia fue su rápido pensamiento así que no dejó que pudiera responder, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron lo depositó en la cama—. Descansa un rato, iré a hacerte algo para esa fiebre— le dijo antes de salir no sin antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Si antes estaba levemente sonrojado ahora lo estaba por completo, Natural era un completo idiota. Lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir así pero a la vez lo amaba por hacerlo sentir… por hacer que tuviera diferentes emociones, emociones que nunca había experimentado.

Se relajó luego de un rato, suspiró intentando no pensar en eso. Se acomodó en la cama aspirando aquel aroma del chico queriendo que durara para siempre. Dio una profunda bocanada de aire antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido pensando en aquel chico que tanto le enloquecía, el que le hacía sentir en el cielo con sólo verlo.

Cuando N regresó a la habitación notó que el otro dormía y no pudo darle el té que le preparó ni las pastillas, las dejó en la mesa auxiliar antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo, acarició aquellos castaños cabellos con delicadez. Luego de un rato se levanto y decidió hacer unas cuantas cosas como verificar que todo estuviera completamente preparado para las próximas semanas ya que sería su graduación, no sería nada del otro mundo solo una simple ceremonia en la universidad. Sonrió mientras veía la toga que había alquilado, le quedaba corta al parecer no había de su talla. La volvió a guardar y suspiró, ya debería trabajar y demás cosas, solo una cosa perdería a la larga por la falta del tiempo, Touya.

A veces deseaba volver el tiempo y ser de la edad del chico que tanto quería porque solo así podría disfrutar de su compañía sin tanto. Podría quererlo porque no era tonto últimamente tenía una teoría de porque el menor actuaba así. Le sorprendía para empezar pero le hacía sentir feliz aunque sólo era eso, una teoría, una hipótesis, una la cual su respuesta no quería saber por varias razones pero la principal era por no ser correspondido.

Nunca supo con exactitud cuando empezó a sentí cierto encanto por el chico, solo lo sabía pero no podría para empezar ambos eran chicos, aunque esa era una patética excusa para él pero la que siempre le dolía era la diferencia de edad. Touya recién tenía quince años y el cumpliría veintiún años en pocos días. Seis años de diferencia.

Le dolía saber que por ser mayor por tanto tiempo no podría hacerlo feliz y le costaba a veces buscar temas para hablar con el chico porque pese a ser maduro seguía siendo un niño. Un niño que le hacía sentir tanto y le hacía sufrir si tan solo el destino no fuera tan cruel podría besarlo. Besarlo y olvidarse de todo como querer sacar ese sentimiento de él por el bien del chico. Aunque eso era al final de cuentas fuera desconsiderado por no aceptar sus sentimientos o los del chico si es que lo tenía.

Suspiró antes de ver si el chico seguía durmiendo y sonrió con melancolía al ver que seguía ahí descansando, si tan solo supiera todo lo que había acallado durante tanto, si tan solo hubiera una manera…

Se acercó y por primera vez rompería sus ideales, se aprovecharía de aquella situación solo por probar aquellos sonrosados labios que tanto le gustaban, poco a poco se acerco y cuando estuvo a centímetros se dio cuenta que ni eso podía hacer, no podía aprovecharse de él, lo amaba tanto como para hacerle eso. Se alejó de manera rápida sintiéndose un patán aunque no haya hecho nada.

Si tan solo pudiera desear algo fuera olvidarse del chico pero luego se dio cuenta que lo deseaba porque no quería herirse a sí mismo, entonces ¿cuál era su deseo? Porque sabía que no podía ser feliz a su lado por ese miedo de lastimarse o lastimar al otro, quizás era que fuera feliz Touya con alguien pero a sabía que eso sería lo más doloroso para él, podría sonar egoísta pero lo quería solo para él. Ese era su dilema, era un asco de persona por todo eso. Solo deseaba que algún día lo pudiera superar y continuar con la amistad.

Porque pese a gustarle era su mejor amigo y estaba simplemente encantado de conocerlo y no quería separarse de él.


	5. You Belong with me

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, AU.

 **Notas:** Esto debía acabar antes pero… em, Crow en serio gracias por elegirme y espero que te guste.

 **Aclaraciones:** N, Touko, Bianca, y Cheren tienen veintidós en este capítulo y Touya tiene dieciséis tiernos años. Ubicado en el año 2016.

 **Pareja** : IsshuShipping.

"If you can see I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me"

Taylor Swift

* * *

 _ **You Belong with Me**_

* * *

Touya, estaba nervioso para ser sinceros, no se había sentido así hace tanto tiempo y es que no podía evitarlo. Se sentía así desde hace un buen rato ya que debía elegir un traje formal perfecto para la boda de su hermana… aun no digería la parte de boda. Porque Touko seguía siendo para él una niña caprichosa; que se casará con Cheren tampoco ayudaba.

Estaba simplemente que no quería ir por varias razones pero la mayor de todas era Natural. Él, toda la culpa la tenía él. Y es que no le había hablado desde hace cinco meses, le evitaba a toda costa desde el cumpleaños de este. Simplemente no podía verle a la cara desde aquel día por varias cuestiones pero la principal era porque le dijo lo que sentía. Él, le confesó a Natural todo lo que sentía y para evitar el rechazo salió huyendo. Con solo recordarlo se sonrojaba y se odiaba a él mismo por eso. Lo había evitado con bastante dificultad y ahora no tenía de otro más que enfrentarlo.

* * *

Era un día martes cualquiera pero no era del todo común por una simple razón. Era el día que: Natural cumplía años. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Nunca creyó sentirse al borde de un abismo ya que con solo verlo sentía que acabaría diciendo todo aquello que sentía. Considerando que el otro definitivamente no sentía lo mismo que él… simplemente debía dejar de pensar en aquello y plantearse la idea de resignarse.

Pero simplemente no pudo hacer, su sonrisa, sus ojos. Todo. Todo de él le hizo cometer la mayor locura de su vida.

Cuando le iba a entregar el regalo simplemente no pudo evitarle verle como siempre lo hacía. Odiaba a veces ser tan obvio ya que seguía creyendo que debía dejarlo de ver como un potencial de pareja pero no podía evitarlo. En su cabeza lo idealizaba demasiado. _Era perfecto_. Era el único que vio en él tantas cosas positivas y nunca creyó que su opinión era tonta por ser menor.

Lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir tantas cosas, lo odiaba por ser tan perfecto. Lo odiaba por ser él.

Pero, le amaba, le amaba demasiado. Por una simple razón, por ser él. Lo amaba por eso.

Era quien vio a su verdadero ser. Al verdadero Touya. A aquel niño que se ocultaba en una sombra por temor, al chico que le encantaba jugar y que se aburría con facilidad. Y si bien ya no era un niño casi nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo niño que se enamoró de aquel _idiota_ simplemente lo odiaba y amaba a la vez.

Le vio un momento sin decir nada, no sabía que decir. No sabía si en aquel momento sus emociones le traicionaron o si sólo siguió a su corazón—. F-Feliz cumpleaños —le dice dándole aquel paquete que estaba mal envuelto ya que él lo había hecho. Y luego lo que hizo sería lo que quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre—, Natural… agáchate, quiero decirte algo cara a cara —lo dice con precisión y confianza, estaba determinado pero a la vez se moría de nervios.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunta dejando su rostro frente al del otro notando sus orbes castaños frente a los grises suyos.

Ninguno sabría describir el momento, fue torpe, soso y mucho adjetivos peyorativos pero a la vez fue algo que los dos corazones deseaban. Ambos lo hacían, pero uno no pudo decirlo. Touya, al ver que no había reacción noto que había arruinado todo… lo había hecho en un momento de locura o quizás lo hizo solo porque lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Le ve un rato, estaba asustado, no creía que le haya besado, se aleja con dificultad y decide no ver hacía atrás ya que en definitiva tenía miedo. Miedo a que le rechazaran, no quería eso, no quería sentir que el otro no le querría de la misma manera que él.

Fue su culpa. El arruino todo.

Cuando, Natural, logra reaccionar era demasiado tarde, para él fue como un shock. Creía simplemente que Touya no correspondía a sus sentimientos y ahora que había hecho aquello se dio cuenta que si lo hacía y… había sido un idiota, tuvo que detenerlo en definitiva. No sabe qué hacer en esos momentos así que decide llamarle aunque suena tonto. O mejor dicho, lo es.

* * *

No pudo hablarle en un largo tiempo, sus llamadas eran ignoradas, sus mensajes no sabía si los llegaba a leer. Cuando iba a su casa no estaba, o eso le decía su madre y Touko. Estaba preocupado y en serio quería aclarar las cosas. Porque quería decirle que le quería y que sentía lo mismo. Debía disculparse y su oportunidad había llegado.

Al enterarse de la boda decidió ir de lo más presentable. Odiaba esas reuniones ostentosas pero debía hacerlo, no quería verse mal para empezar pero la principal razón era porque si deseaba disculparse debía verse decente, recordaba la queja de Touya diciéndole que se vestía demasiado _colorido y extravagante._ Escogió un atuendo gris y una camisa blanca, se veía raro así y su cabello no ayudaba, decide hacer algo que quizás no sería lo mejor pero todo sea por Touya.

* * *

Luego de vencer sus nervios ya estaba bien vestido, se veía en el espejo de su habitación, estaba completamente seguro que ese atuendo que su hermana le escogió era básicamente para decirle: _vístete bien_. Él ya había elegido algo pero a su hermana no le gusto el atuendo así que le compró uno en tonos caqui.

Todo se vería si tan solo pudiera peinarse, pero considerando su cabello era caso perdido siquiera intentarlo. Cerró los ojos por un momento no queriendo pensar demasiado. Seguramente acabaría pensando en él. No quería, ya no quería.

Había intentado no pensar en él, y tuvo que deshacerse de tantas cosas. De sus fotos en conjunto, sus regalos e incluso se planteaba cambiarse de habitación ya que estar ahí le traía tantos recuerdos y no quería que su corazón doliera tanto. Ya no quería, simplemente no quería.

* * *

La boda se celebraría en un salón bastante hermoso, obviamente escogido por Touko. La chica estaba con su madre en una habitación del lugar donde se solía arreglar la novia, estaba nerviosa. No podía ocultarlo y es que se sentía bien porque se casaría con Cheren pero por una acción no se sentía bien.

Touko, haría lo que fuera por su familia aunque no lo pareciera. Y quería al enano de eso no tenía dudas en definitiva pero se sentía como una terrible hermana por lo que haría, o mejor dicho hizo. Había orquestado todo un plan para hacer que Touya se topará con Natural. ¿Por qué? Porque el último le pedía ver a Touya y este les decía que no quería verlo. Al principio creyó que fue por algo malo pero al escuchar las palabras de aquel peculiar hombre se dio cuenta de varias cosas y como otras tomaban sentido.

No estaba segura de que resultaría de aquello pero en parte deseaba que fuera algo bueno y que, Touya, no fuera tan necio para perdonarlo. Mientras con ayuda de su madre se peina suspira ya que el plan había comenzado. Le había pedido a su hermano que fuera al jardín donde se tomarían las fotos de la boda a ver si estaba todo bien.

* * *

Ya el atardecer estaba empezando, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, el momento justo donde el cielo empieza a teñirse de un hermoso anaranjado dejando atrás el hermoso azul y esto sólo es un preludio antes de que entre el oscurecer. Touya, estaba encantado con el lugar, era bastante hermoso, una fuente en medio, faroles a los lados y varias flores.

El lugar era perfecto para una sesión de fotos en definitiva y al ver que todo estaba perfecto decide regresar para decirle a Touko que no debía preocuparse —aunque seguro ya lo estaba—.

Justo cuando decide darse vuelta su sonrisa se desvanece. No podía ser él. No podía.

Frente a Touya, aproximadamente a unos diez pasos estaba él. Su amor platónico. Natural Harmonia, quien se veía diferente en aquel momento y no era algo ajeno a él, no era el ambiente o mucho menos la ropa. Su cabello estaba corto, por arriba de los hombros.

Aquel detalle, el tono que había por el sol y la ropa que llevaba… no quiso encontrarlo de aquella manera, se veía tan atractivo y no podía negarlo. Sentía su rostro arder y tanto que le había costado, deseaba ser fuerte. Intenta retroceder con miedo que dijera lo que tanto temía.

Natural, al ver que se alejaba da unos pasos para detenerlo tomándolo de un brazo. Odiaba usar la fuerza pero no le quedaba de otra ya que debía hacerlo en aquellos momentos. Se le queda viendo y nota como este huía de su mirada. Era un momento tenso.

El menor sintió que el corazón se le saldría de un momento a otro y quiere separarse pero el firme agarre de N se lo impide. El mayor da un paso hacía donde esta esté y suspira—. Lo siento —le dice con un tono de pesar.

Con solo aquella palabra, los ojos del castaño le enfocaron. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Natural, se disculpaba? ¿Por qué?—. ¿Eh? —Es lo único que logra decir cuestionando y queriendo saber que se le metió a este ya que en definitiva le dio bastante curiosidad aunque no quisiera saber mucho de él.

—Dije que: lo siento. Yo… Touya… —se quedó sin palabras, por primera vez no sabía que decirle. Sentía su garganta seca y un bloqueo que le impedía transmitir sus pensamientos y sentir. Entonces toma una decisión.

Su corazón latía como nunca, el silencio en aquel lugar era demasiado y juraba que si se ponía atención se podría escuchar ambos corazones. Estaba nervioso, lo admitía, sólo Touya le hacía sentir eso, pero al verlo toda duda se desvanece.

Touya, sólo observaba como si su mente estuviera en completa blancura ya que no sabía que pensaba el contrario y se preguntaba porque no le gritaba o algo parecido. Nota como el de cabellos verdes acorta la distancia paso a paso. Con cada uno la distancia se hace más corta, y de la nada el mayor le toma del rostro y le da un suave beso.

A diferencia del beso que le robó, Touya, este beso era calmo, suave y sutil. Era de alguna manera perfecto, como si sus labios encajaran a la perfección.

No dura mucho o quizás si lo hace, ninguno sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron en aquella posición. Lo único que ahora tal vez saben es que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Le vio un momento el de orbes marrones y sonríe, le da un abrazo ya que sabe que aquel beso significaba una cosa. Así que por eso le quería hablar… se sintió como un idiota pero eso no importaba ya nada importaba. Suspira, luego sonríe y después niega. Sentía que ahora sí, su corazón explotaría.

—N… eso… ¿te gusto? —indaga con algo de timidez, si bien los labios del mayor ya le habían dado esa respuesta quería escucharlo con su voz. Quería escucharle decir aquellas palabras que podían hacer de aquel momento uno de los mejores en su vida.

—Sí, así es, yo, tú… bueno —tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua pero no podía decirlas, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente para así relajarse—. Sí, Touya, me gustas y no solo como amigo —le dice apenado y luego sonríe—. ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

No podía creerlo, debía ser un sueño. O quizás ya había enloquecido lo suficiente como para soñar aquello. Le vio una vez más y asiente. Asiente porque las palabras no son las suficientes como para poder decir algo coherente.

—Quisiera ser más alto para darte un beso —le dice poniéndose de puntillas y jalándolo para besarlo una vez más esperando que aquel chico no se arrepintiera porque dudaba soportar como otra vez le rompían el corazón.

El otro solo corresponde y sonríe entre los besos que se llegan a dar. Porque tenía razón. Desde que lo vio supo que era especial y ahora notó que siempre perteneció a este.


End file.
